


Through Thin Walls

by corinnemaree



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Roxy was originally annoyed at her obnoxious neighbour that she never met, but when they start a friendship through their thin walls, things become more interesting than she first thought.





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr and tbh I fell in love with it so I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy the first part as much as I do.

The music started three months ago. It was tough, with a blaring beat and a slur of words that had to filter through the wall. Roxy’s neighbour had moved in almost six months ago, but the music was something new she had learned. He talked loudly with his friends. And he enjoyed music far too loudly at three in the morning. Roxy had a class tomorrow morning that she had to teach, and she wasn’t in the mood for this. 

Her pillow curling around her head doing nothing, she rose up in her bed, staring at the beige wall of her apartment, the other side a carnival of noise. Her fist bound, she hammered against the wall, the ache going right up her forearm, yet the music still blared on the other side. Huffing, she banged again, knowing she’d have to shout this time. “Will you shut it! Not everyone can stay up ‘til three in the morning!” she yelled. Pressing her ear to the wall, to her surprise, she heard a low grumbled laugh.

“If you want to hear me fuck, be my guest,” he replied, a ridiculous and annoyingly cute laugh followed. 

“You’re being a twat! Turn it off!” she shouted. When the music stopped, she settled back into bed, before hearing the hushed and eager moans of a woman, the soft banging of a headboard against her wall. Covering her mouth, Roxy squeaked, banging back on the wall. “Oh god! Turn it on!” she begged. She heard her neighbour chuckle again, the music back on, but softer this time. The moans were muffled and it only sounded like a soft tap as the bedframe hit against the wall. 

Oddly enough, the rhythm took Roxy to sleep rather easily. She’d never admit to that.  

Waking up with only a few hours of sleep, she gathered her books, putting them in her bag as her coffee brewed. She realised that she was the one making the noise now, but she was running a little late. Putting the coffee in a thermos, Roxy curled her hair into a bun, jabbing one of those long metal clips through it. Jumping into her skin tight pencil skirt and tucking in her blouse, she was ready to rush out the door. 

Fumbling for her keys in her bag, her front door shut, she noticed the little note taped to her door. Her keys in hand now, she took the folded note from the door, reading it before chuckling to herself. 

_ ‘Sorry about last night. I’ll try and keep off the loud music from now on. - E’  _

She looked at her neighbour's door, not knowing when he put the note there, but could tell this was something the fool would do. Locking her door, she put her keys away and found a pen. On the other side of the note, Roxy scribbled out a reply. 

_ ‘Just make sure it isn’t past ten. Other than that, blare away. - R’  _

Biting at her lip, she taped the note to his door, her phone sparking her back into what she was meant to be doing. She rushed down the hallway, making her way down the three flights of stairs, rushing off to the nearest station to try and make her train. She just managed to get on, squashed between two rather large men and a child pressed behind her legs by a mother. 

No matter how much work she had to do, and the classes she had to teach, a moment to herself was captivated by her stupid neighbour. Maybe it was because he was damn cocky about all of this, or how she willingly wrote him a note back. She didn’t have to be polite to him, she had every right to be mad at him for more than a few days, but, he somehow made it so easy for her to smile at that stupid note.

Her lessons ran smoothly, a few misbehaviours, but that was to be expected with children. When Roxy was marking the homework however, she was surprised when she noticed one of her brightest students had consistently not finished her homework, always almost complete. Glancing over to her, the blonde little girl with a smile that was a sparkle of greatness. When the groups split into crafts, to give Roxy the chance to talk to some students one on one. 

Roxy knelt down next to Daisy’s chair, smiling as she watched the girl draw a picture of her family. Herself, her mother, and a man standing next to Daisy. Roxy smiled at the picture before whispering to Daisy. “Your homework is incomplete Daisy. Is everything okay? You get some of it done, sweetie, but not all of it,” Roxy questioned. 

“Miss Morton, I...I,” Daisy stuttered, the verge of tears sprinkling at the corner of her eyes, an unexpected response. Roxy rubbed at her back before standing and pointing to the door of the classroom. 

“Sweetie, come on,” she gestured, taking them both out of the classroom and just outside the door. Roxy knelt back down, watching as Daisy rubbed at her eyes to clean them. “You’re not in trouble. I just want to know why you’re doing very well in your homework, but you don’t complete it,” she asked.

“I stay with my brother some days and my mum the others. I don’t get much done when I’m with my brother,” Daisy explained, still drying her tears. Roxy reached up, wiping away the small drops from her eyes and smiling to the scared little girl.

“Does he not want to help you?” 

Daisy shrugged. “We play when he takes care of me. I don’t want to do work.” 

“Well, how about this. Whenever you’re with your brother, start with your homework together before you play. Knowing you, you’ll get it done in no time,” Roxy negotiated. Daisy nodded, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Ok,” she replied simply. 

“Alright. Let’s go back to the crafts, okay, sweetie?” Roxy smiled again and took them both back inside the classroom. The rest of the day went faster, lessons going easily enough as most of the student had the topics under their belts and could answer all the questions set to them. Letting her hair down on the train trip home, she read over some note for her class the next day. Able to sit down and go through everything gave her a chance to get things out of the way so she could just relax when she got home. When she arrived at her apartment, she found that the note was missing from her neighbour’s door and she smiled. Perfectly content with her day, she collapsed on her bed, put on hr netflix and fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon. 

A week passed before Roxy felt the need to interact with her neighbour again. Thursday night and he was playing music again. She was going through some end of the week homework as he played whatever he liked. After this one song played, Roxy couldn’t get the beat out of her head, making it impossible to focus on the new music and the work she was doing.

Getting up from her chair, Roxy walked across her room, bounding her fist and knocking against the wall, tough but not as demanding as other time she knocked. Roxy waited a moment, and the music shut off, the sound of footsteps came over to the wall. “Do you need me to turn it down again?” he asked, his voice clearer than before, as though he was right up against the wall like she was. Nervously, rising on her toes, she replied.

“No.” Roxy cleared her throat, tracing a pattern into the wall. “Uhhh, what was that song you played before?” she asked, biting her lip. He chuckled on the other side. 

“Gotta be a little more specific than that, love,” he said and Roxy laughed. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the combination of an awkward conversation and being nervous, but she oddly loved the feeling. 

“It was more of a guitar at first and the beat kicked in a little,” she explained it as best she could. Her neighbour made a noise before his footsteps trailed away, then, music started it.

“This it?”

“Yes! Yes! That’s it!” Roxy squeaked, jumping up and down.

“Rudimental and James Arthur, Sun Comes Up,” he confirmed. 

“Ah! Thank you!” She ended up jumping up in glee again, so pleased with knowing a song. As Roxy was going back to her laptop, she heard him clear his throat on the other side of the wall. She stopped. 

“I’m Eggsy, by the way,” he told her. 

“Eggy?” 

“Eggsy,” he corrected in a laugh. Roxy considered it for a moment, her foot going behind her other ankle, rubbing it up and down as she bit at her lip. 

“Roxanne. But people call me Roxy,” she replied, biting her nail, tracing his name into the wall. 

“Good to know,” he replied. And that was it, they both went back to their own things, Roxy put on her headphones and listened to the song over and over again. She got through it all done in a matter of an hour or so, and by the time she was going to thank Eggsy again, there was no noise coming from his apartment, and she didn’t want to risk waking him. 

On sunday morning, going through some grading, she was desperately in need for a coffee. When she was about to brew her coffee, she found the near to empty milk carton in her fridge. She huffed in frustration, searching the rest of the fridge for any more milk to no avail. 

“If I didn’t know any better, someone has been drinking all my goddamn milk,” Roxy cursed loudly, shutting her fridge door with a loud bang. Throughout the day, she heard Eggsy on the phone, coming and going from his apartment, some conversations in angered tones, others in nervous frustration. He had a job interview the next day, and the person on the other end was trying to reassure Eggsy but it only seemed to irritate him. 

Later on in the day, very unexpectedly, Roxy got a knock to her front door. She packed up some of her things, pushing some of the grades underneath each other, to note which were marked and the ones that weren’t. Opening it, there was no one around, until she looked down - a glass of milk sat on her doormat with a note attached to it. 

Heading inside, transferring the milk from the one glass to one of her own, rinsing out the foreign glass and finally reading the post-it-note that had familiar writing on it. 

_ ‘Ask for a cup of sugar next time. I’m running low on milk too - E’  _

Roxy laughed, replying on the other side of the note, rereading the note. 

_ ‘Thank you. Too good to a stranger, you are - R’  _

Sticking the note back on the glass and returning it to the foot of Eggsy’s door, she knocked a few times before going back to her apartment, finally able to make herself a nice mug of coffee. It managed to do the trick, because she got all her work done that night which was a surprise for her but god, was it all welcome. That night, she decided to do something nice for once - she found her post-it-notes, scribbled something on the top one and waited for morning to come to stick it there. 

Before heading down the stairs of her apartment complex, she stuck the fresh post-it-note on Eggsy’s door. She reread it, sighing at it and wondered if it would be enough. 

_ ‘Good luck at your job interview’  _

Maybe. 

She’d have to wait to find out. 

It wasn’t until later on in the week that her question was answered. A few rapid knocks came to Roxy’s wall, which spooked her in a tight squeak, pausing her TV. “Oh!” she peeped and there was a laugh on the other side of the wall. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” he asked. Roxy settled back into her bed, resting up in her bed and her head resting against the wall.

“Just my Friends rewatch,” she replied, her knees coming up and her arms wrapping around them. 

“What episode?” he asked eagerly. 

“The one with Chandler in a box.”

“Great episode.” 

“What’s up?” 

He took a moment to reply. “I got the job,” he said, bashful in tone. 

“Really?” Roxy almost jumped up out of her bed, prompting up on her knees, hands pressed against the wall. 

“Yeah, walked in with a surge of confidence, like someone was cheering me on. Don’t know why,” Eggsy’s voice was closer than before, but still just as excited as hers. He was being playful with her, a playful nature that she found so comforting. 

“I’m happy you did. I heard you talking on the phone, it sounded like you wanted it,” she replied, settling back into bed, biting at her nail; a common factor whenever she talked to Eggsy. 

“I did. And I was talking to my mum by the way,” he explained quickly. “She’s been pestering me about getting a better job for a while now.” 

“Well you best call her or something,” Roxy said, licking at her lips. 

“You’re right. You’re the first person I told,” he chuckled, a soft thud of his head probably falling against the wall. 

“Well, aren’t I just special,” Roxy laughed, biting her lip.

“You are and you know it,” he replied in that same cheeky and flirty tone that made Roxy feel lighter than air. 

Eggsy and Roxy ended up having very conflicting schedules, she’d work during the day, and he’d work nights during the week. They’d have brief conversations as Roxy collapses back into her bed and Eggsy is getting dressed for his own shift. If they hear about any other neighbours with gossip, they share it, but they know for a fact that they’re both a topic of conversation for most of the other neighbours now. 

They ended up talking between a wall for nearly three months, both enjoying each other’s company, and when weekends came around, just being able to vent or talk to someone else that isn’t family and with no obligations to really care in case of advice. But it ended up there; when Eggsy came home frustrated with people he’s working with or when Roxy was dealing with sexist idiots at work, they both made sure the other calmed down before advice was given. Roxy knew it was more than just neighbours...or even friends. 

A Saturday night came around, and as she was readying to put on her TV shows for the night, she heard the door next door shut, soft giggles of a couple clammering through the apartment. Knocking things over, giggles interrupted by moans and the soft sounds of lips parting. Roxy turned on her TV quickly, unsure of how else to take the moment. It wasn’t as though Roxy thought they were going to get together, but something still hurt about all of this. 

“Hey, can you keep your voice down. My neighbour and I have the thinnest walls,” Eggsy tried to say in a quiet voice, but Roxy still heard it. 

“I’m sure he won’t mind,” the woman replied. Roxy scoffed. 

“I do actually. Just make sure I don’t hear Eggsy’s name every few seconds, he doesn’t need that kind of ego,” she quipped, shaking her head at the whole thing. 

“You wound me, Rox,” Eggsy joked. Roxy turned the volume up on her TV. 

After hearing the soft pants and squeaking moans from the woman, Roxy expected that she may need to go to a different room of her apartment to avoid the high intensity stuff. When she was gathering up her coffee mug and the food scattered on her bedside table, she was surprised when Roxy heard the woman huff out in frustration. Roxy relaxed back into her bed, way too invested in this - the only time she’d ever indulge herself in eavesdropping. 

“Come on, Eggsy, we were having fun,” the woman complained. 

“I’m not feeling it,” he cleared his throat. Their was a squeak coming from the mattress of his bed as people shifted on and off it. “I can give you a lift home?” he offered.

“Forget it. I’ll call you,” she huffed, walking out of his room, shutting the door in annoyed bang. There was silence as Roxy stayed on her bed, trying to hear if Eggsy was moving around at all. It didn’t seem like it. 

“I don’t think she’s going to call you,” she joked. 

Eggsy sighed, but scoffed out a laugh anyway. “Yeah. She doesn’t have my number.” Roxy smiled.

“You know, you could still chase after her,” she told him. 

“Honestly, I’d rather just sit here and watch some TV,” he replied, his voice calm and not an ounce of sarcasm in his voice. Roxy bit at her lip. “What epi -” 

“The one with all the wedding dresses,” Roxy laughed after she told him. 

“Classic.” 

“Catch up so we can watch it together,” she said, relaxing back into her bed, listening through his wall to make sure they were almost at the same point. They ended up laughing the whole night to whatever was happening on screen, as well as Roxy telling Eggsy a story of how she and her friends ended up doing something similar with wedding dresses. In her defence, her friend was getting married and felt weird about renting a dress alone, so all the girls got dresses and wore them around the hotel room a few days before the wedding. Eggsy laughed at that fact of her life. Roxy liked hearing him laugh. 

After an extremely long Friday, Roxy pushed up her glasses, reading over the teacher’s notes she made for the day in her diary. Daisy was still struggling to keep consistent homework, Roxy had to note that she had to talk to Daisy’s parents about this. Evan was having more behavioural issues in class, which Roxy would have to talk to him about before bringing in his parents. Lucy had improved in her mathematics problem solving, but her literature marks weren’t improving, which was saddening to see, maybe Roxy would - 

She was already at her door, her books in her hand and she hadn’t even tried for her keys. She cursed herself internally for not paying attention sooner, but the struggle between Roxy and her bag became her next quest. When she reached her keys and tried to get them out from her bag, she dropped them on the floor. 

“Shit,” she cursed aloud this time. Bending down to get them, a hand was already on them, picking them up before she was able to. Looking up, she saw the square-jawed young man with eyes that had the brightest blue Roxy had ever seen. He smiled at her with lips that curved so gracefully on his face, it made her swallow hard just watching him.

“Roxy?” he asked, a voice so familiar, it was impossible for her not to recognise it by now.

“Eggsy?” she asked in return and he chuckled, handing her over her keys. 

“Good to finally meet you,” he said, running his hand over the stubble on his chin and jaw. Roxy clenched tightly to her keys; she needed something to hold onto because he couldn’t be real.

“You too,” she said with a shaken voice. Roxy was better than this, better than being nervous, but she really couldn’t help it. 

“Studying?” he asked, pointing at her diary and she gave a vague nod. 

“Sort of,” she licked at her lip. “I’m a little bit of a mess right now, but it was good meeting you...finally,” she gave over a giggle, using her keys to tuck hair behind her ear. 

“I wouldn’t say a mess,” Eggsy gave over a flirty smirk, which made Roxy feel uneasy.

“I’m doubtful on that. Good seeing you Eggsy,” she waved before unlocking her door. Eggsy smiled at her one last time before they both disappeared inside their apartments. Throwing everything to the floor and out of her arms, Roxy shut the door and leaned against the wood. Covering her mouth, Roxy sighed. “Oh, I’m so screwed,” she whispered against her hand. And, boy was she right. 


	2. Stop Wanting. Get Needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s finally here! I’m incredibly proud of this AU, and I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have. I know the ending isn’t perfect, but lets be real, this was so much fun! Thank you again @gipsysworld for this awesome prompt!

Roxy had been playing music in her kitchen, her oversized shirt knotted at her waist as her shorts rolled down her hips, dancing lazily in the midst of baking. The little ritual she did on a Friday night - a new ritual that she didn’t mind - was how she wound down, to let go of the week and let the weekend deal with the pain of more work; tonight was just hers. Well, almost just hers. Her feet skipped, glasses falling up and down on her nose as the next Haim got her into the beat. 

“ _ Just know that I want you back _ ,” Roxy sang a little off key, shaking her hips as she poured the batter into the baking tin. Using her forearm, she pushed up her glasses and skilfully managed to push hair out of her face. When the batter was layered in the tin, Roxy skipped over to the oven, the heat radiating from its surface. Putting it inside and setting the ridiculously long timer, Roxy skipped around her kitchen a little more, getting further into the music. 

When the final chorus came in, Roxy jumped up and down, shaking her hips and her hands up in her hair. She was in a daze of music and joy. Nothing felt better than dancing around her kitchen, forgetting about her stressful week at school, and just letting everything go on a Friday night at home. Spinning around, she found Eggsy in her apartment, standing against the wall with his hand covering his mouth as he contained a laugh. Roxy squeaked, almost dropping to the floor out of sheer shock. 

“Sorry! Sorry! It was just too much fun to not watch,” Eggsy said, walking over to her and embracing her tightly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she said, burying her head into his shoulder and jabbing him in the ribs. Since meeting, Roxy and Eggsy had met every friday night for at least a catch up for their week. After that first night meeting each other, it became more of a habit to meet each other. Roxy was guilty of drawing out conversations just to spend a little extra time with him. Six months of knowing a guy and she still loved talking to him, which wasn’t always the case in Roxy’s life experience. They found that talking through the wall was getting tiresome, forcing Eggsy to knock on her door on a friday night and rant about this guy from his new job. 

“If I was a dickhead ready to rob you, you wouldn’t even hear me,” he teased, pinching at her side. Roxy hit him hard against his shoulder, backing away towards the bench behind her. 

“You’re an arse,” she said, trying not to laugh at his smirking face. 

“You look adorable when you dance,” he commented, sitting down on the couch and flicking onto Roxy’s netflix. He put his feet up on the coffee table, forcing Roxy to roll her eyes as he relaxed. He tugged on his tie and unbuttoned his blazer. He threw his blazer across to the other couch, his head falling back. is job was a personal bodyguard to a few different people, which meant a suit and tie which he hated. Roxy started to wash up the baking equipment, ignoring his behaviour, until she felt his presence behind her back. She stilled, unsure of herself before he moved around her and started to dry up the dishes.

“Thank you,” she cleared her throat. She couldn’t help but notice his sleeves rolled up past his elbows, the muscles in his forearms working as he reached and put away her dishes. Roxy wasn’t the kind of girl to fawn over a guy’s physical appearance, but on this particular day, she was weak against the combination Eggsy was unintentionally giving her. As Eggsy kept on drying, he took in all the items he handled and quickly scoffed. 

“Did you even make yourself dinner?” he asked.

“No,” she replied, smiling as his laugh thickened. “But, look what I did make,” she knocked her hip against his, gesturing over to the oven. He turned, quickly spinning back with a gasp. Roxy couldn’t help but smile back at that face; the goofy grin that took up his whole face, every ounce of joy showcased on that beautiful face of his.

“Chocolate cake? Do you have ice cream?” he asked, turning between Roxy and the cake once more. 

“Who do you think I am?” Roxy exclaimed before laughing. 

“But, guess who is lucky?” Eggsy knocked his hip back against Roxy’s. 

“You?” 

“Sorta. We’ve got dinner,” he said. 

“You cooked something?” she asked, surprised. He gave her an exasperated look, his eyebrow raised as if to ask if she was entirely serious. 

“Really, Rox?” he gave back and she held in a laugh.

“Okay, what?” 

“Chinese,” he said slowly, with a grin growing wider as his word became longer.

“Ah! Yes!” Roxy cheered, dancing a little in place as Eggsy laughed at her. 

As the night dragged on, far more Chinese food for either of them to handle, they ended up on the couch, watching movie after movie. Some they were extremely into, shouting at the television and talking about theories that no spy could rationally be able to pull off those kinds of stunts. Other movies, they sat through without paying attention to it, Roxy and Eggsy just talking about their week. Every time Eggsy talked, Roxy found herself either very unaware of how lost she was getting in him, or hyper-aware that she may have been staring. She knew she wasn’t this girl, that fawned or was under a spell from a guy, but she was just lost in him. How did he make her feel so comfortable and unaware of the troubles she may have been facing? She wondered if she did the same for him.

The night wound down, the time was something ridiculously late, but Roxy couldn’t make it out; her eyes couldn’t fix on it, she was too tired. Her head rested on Eggsy’s shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep, the smell of the finished cake still filling the air of her apartment. It took Roxy by surprise when Eggsy stirred underneath her. She rose, rubbing at her eyes and finally seeing a disheveled Eggsy; hair fixed in a mess, shirt untucked from his trousers and unbuttoned to middle of his ribs.  

“Hey, I should go,” he mumbled, a husky voice that hit low in Roxy’s belly. 

“Hm,” she responded, still trying to rouse herself. “Alright. You can stay if you want. I don’t mind.” The words came out of her mouth, her tired brain unable to register what she was saying until morning. Eggsy had stopped before standing up.

“My bed is more comfortable than your couch,” he replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. It was unexpected to say the least, but it made Roxy smile with a scoff, disbelief that he could be that affectionate with her. “Go to bed, you’ll hate yourself if you sleep on your couch,” he said, gathering up his tie and jacket. 

When Roxy heard Eggsy’s door shut, him shuffling about his apartment, she crept into her own room, collapsing down onto her bed. Pulling her blankets around herself as the night took her in a comforting embrace, she was happy to sleep. Waking felt more troublesome, that she couldn’t quite make it out of her bed without feeling like something was missing. She knew what it was, but she didn’t want to admit it. Her apartment was still a mess, so for the rest of her Saturday, she blared her music, and cleaned as much as she could - hoping to distract herself from her own thoughts. 

Sunday came and went, with Roxy making notes on all her students for her parent-teacher conferences. She wanted to get it all out of the way now instead of rushing on Monday afternoon to finish right before the conferences. She had extensive notes for herself on all her students, making sure she could improve their parents understand of how well they were going in school and what needed help. Having leftover Chinese food for dinner again, Roxy caught up on some of the movies that she and Eggsy missed out on all together, knowing now why they skipped through them all. 

Walking into school that day, Roxy was stopped in the staff room by Principal Spencer. Roxy was sipping at her coffee when James sat down across from her at her table. Adjusting her glasses, Roxy gave over a friendly smile. He gave his typical smile and warm greetings of the day before getting right down to it. “Daisy’s mother won’t be able to make it today. Instead, her older brother Gary will be in her place,” he told her, giving over a large smile with rosy cheeks, tapping the table a few times in a rhythm and finally going off to another teacher in the staff room. 

“Oh, okay.” There was no one to talk to at that point, it was just Roxy noting it all down for herself. She scrambled through her conference notes, marking down that she’d be meeting with this Gary instead of Daisy’s mother before the bell rang, and she was able to go off to her class for the day. 

All her lessons for the day were great, all the kids on their best behaviour - better than they had been behaving all year. End of the term, summer holidays just around the corner, they were excited to get everything out of the way. 

Roxy sat at her desk, flicking through every folder she had in front of her, making sure she had every student accounted for before interviews started. When she was ready, she called for the first parents, talking to them about their child, praising when necessary and giving advice where it was needed. One of her last interviews of the afternoon was scheduled for Daisy Baker. Roxy wasn’t finished marking off the previous student's record to indicate that the interview was conducted when someone walked in and sat down opposite Roxy. 

“So, I understand from the principal that you’re Daisy’s brother. Are you a guardian of some kind?” she said, not looking up just yet from her papers. Gathering up her things a little, she pushed Daisy’s notes to the top and went through her list of things to talk about. 

“I look after her every Tuesday and Wednesday, ‘cause -” That  _ voice _ . She looked up straight away, Eggsy sitting right in front of her with a stunned look that she believed she also had.

“Eggsy,” she breathed out, blinking rapidly as she took off her glasses. 

“That’s what studyin’ means,” he laughed. Roxy couldn’t help but let out a laugh too. And that was the easiest interview she had all day, talking about the confusion they both had about the situation; Eggsy explaining his name, the fact that Daisy is his half-sister, and the confusion that Eggsy thought Roxy was still studying. Then, they got into Daisy, how she was a hard working little student, but she has been struggling when she hasn’t done the homework. 

“Look, it’s not like Daisy is a bad student. She’s amazing. She just isn’t doing her homework. If you sit down with her every afternoon you have her, she’ll do fine and it won’t be a problem,” Roxy explained and Eggsy nodded along, smiling. Roxy noticed how tired he looked; his tie asque, his sleeves rolled up - including that of his suit jacket - and the way he slouched. He had obviously rushed from work to get there, and he was exhausted. Roxy ended the interview just a few minutes after it was supposed to. Eggsy offered to pay for a cab to take them both home, and even though she said she may be a little longer, he didn’t seem to mind waiting. 

Finishing as quickly as possible, Roxy and Eggsy rode back to their apartments in the taxi. Roxy liked the space of it, giving her the opportunity to collect her thoughts through her notes and make sure everything was in order for her own records, including the teaching notes she had from that day and coordinating her notes for later in the week across Eggsy’s lap. Throughout it all, Eggsy laughed and tried to help without getting in the way. Arriving back at their apartment, Eggsy helped Roxy with all her belongings, carrying her heavy bags up the three flights of stairs. 

“Can I ask you a favour?” Eggsy asked as Roxy went to find her keys. She merely nodded. “Mum works Tuesdays and Wednesdays and can’t pick Daisy up on time, and it’s a rush for me with my job over at Kingsman security,” he explained, a pained look on his brow.

“You want me to take Daisy back here with me until you can get back from work?” she asked, unlocking her door and taking her belongings from his hands. Kicking off the small heels she had worn, she put all her things down near her desk, noticing that Eggsy barely broke past the threshold of her apartment. She wondered if she had done something wrong the last time he was there. Roxy met back with Eggsy at her door frame. 

“Could you?” he shrugged. “You don’t have to, it’s just that you’d be right there and you live next door,” he explained his reasoning but Roxy had already made up her mind. She caught onto his arm, both their attentions drawn to the soft hand she placed on his forearm. 

“Don’t worry, Eggsy. I’ve got it,” she smiled, the hiccup of her heartbeat was echoing across Roxy’s body, wondering if Eggsy could feel how nervous she was. There was something in the air, a heat that wouldn’t leave them when silence surrounded them. All she wanted him to do with kiss her, to do something other than just stand there. He brought her in for a small embrace before going to his apartment door and kicking it open slightly. 

It was a good routine they all fell into, Roxy would either walk home with Daisy on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, or they’d catch the train for a little urban experience to mortify Daisy for life. When she first did it, she wasn’t sure if she should - some parents are still wary of that kinda thing - but Daisy loved the wildness of the zipping trains and the crowds of people that she felt lost in. She had described it as a forest of people she’d have to climb in order to see the sky. Roxy felt proud of her teaching skills if a child could think like that. Eggsy reassured Roxy that they’ve taken Daisy on the tube before, but Daisy loved going every time. 

Wednesdays were easier, Eggsy came home earlier, and Roxy never really assigned hard homework for the middle of the week. So, Roxy let Daisy loose in her apartment, drawing and trying to get Daisy to be as creative as she wished; They had put on small plays for Eggsy in case Daisy wanted to be an actress. Somehow, Roxy always got roped into being the princess - she’d definitely prefer to knight. This Wednesday, Eggsy was running a little later than expected, so Daisy was going through some of the colouring in books Roxy had got special, both picking out colours that would best suit the picture. When Roxy thought she heard someone near her door, Daisy perked and Roxy got up to investigate. 

Opening the door, she saw something very unexpected; Eggsy was kissing a girl by his front door. His lips were eager against hers. Why did Roxy notice that first? When Roxy’s door squeaked, she jumped, as did Eggsy. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise you had company,” she cleared her throat, averting her eyes briefly as the two separated. 

“It’s okay,” Eggsy said wiping at his lips. 

“Daisy just wanted to come and see you. I’ll just help her pack up,” Roxy thought quickly, trying to step back into her apartment. 

“Rox, I -” 

“Sorry for being a bother,” she spat back, forcing her door closed a little faster. She stood on behind her closed door for a moment, breathing in what she could only think was utter disappointment. She’d never thought she’d be disappointed like this, especially over a guy. 

What the hell was she thinking? God, she knew better than to get caught up in falling for a guy. She knew this wasn’t going to work out, no matter how much she thought. She is just his fucking neighbour; why did she assume it was anything more? Sighing, Roxy went back to Daisy, helping her gathering all her school supplies and putting them away in her bag. 

Returning out of her apartment with Daisy at her side, Eggsy was alone, kneeling down to hug his sister. Ushering her inside his apartment, he stood looking at Roxy for a moment. Ready to get back inside, Roxy slipped back inside her apartment just before Eggsy pushed his hand on the door. “Hey, you know I didn’t -” 

“Didn’t what?” Roxy tried to play it off politely, smiling with innocence and not unjustified spite. She may have pulled it off if it wasn’t for her knotted brow. “Eggsy, you have a personal life. Why should it matter to me? I’m just your neighbour.” Her jaw shut tightly, her words more brutal than intended. She swallowed hard, trying to stop herself from biting onto her lip. 

“Yeah...I just thought that maybe…” he stopped himself. “Thanks for taking care of Daisy again. I really appreciate it,” he said back, going into his apartment. Roxy didn’t shut her door for a few more moments, wondering if her jealous heart was going to give her a break that day. “No, Roxy is busy tonight, she can’t come over.” Roxy heard Eggsy say to his sister. 

“But we had a new play to show you!” Daisy complained.

“Next week,” Eggsy replied. Roxy sighed. She wanted to apologise for what she was saying, what she was doing, but it was better to just leave it, against her better judgement. After dinner, Roxy had resigned to her bedroom, not hearing much from the apartment next door, which she didn’t find odd, but she missed hearing anything she could hold onto. Why did it all have to feel so fucked up so fast? 

Roxy was laid up in bed, unable to find the most comfortable position and always shifting from one side to the other. She wasn’t going to have an easy sleep tonight. And god, she had a full day of work the following day. Nope. She wasn’t ready for this night to keep her awake. When she thought she wasn’t going hear any voices for the rest of the night, she heard Eggsy whisper to Daisy and a soft groan. The door opened to his apartment.

“Thanks for getting her, mum,” he said, voice easily described as tired. 

“Everything alright, sweetie?” Michelle replied. 

“Just had a rough day,” he said back. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He paused. “Nah. Just wanna get to sleep,” he huffed.

“Alright, love. Rest up now,” Michelle said, the door to his apartment closing and the footsteps leading over to where Roxy was approximately. The bed hit against the wall as Eggsy fell onto it. There was no sounds from his room, and it seemed as though he found sleep better than she could. She hated that. 

Roxy still couldn’t sleep. All she wanted was for this night to end, but no, the universe was making her brain reel over events she had no control over. Then, it decided to make things more unpredictable, as she remembered the focus she held on Eggsy’s lips, how he poured himself into it without effort or fail. 

Brain on autopilot, scenarios stormed through her head, where Eggsy kissed her, tugging her hair out of her ponytail and tossing her glasses across her bedroom. Roxy let her hand roam down her body, sneaking past her underwear and arching her back as she rubbed her fingers against her clit. Biting down onto her bottom lip, she let her imagination take over. Even in her mind, it seemed as though Eggsy was a great kisser. He stripped out of his shirt, lifting her top over her head and his mouth going directly to her breast. Roxy threw her head back, the thought of Eggsy’s teeth gently nipping at her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple - it was intoxicating. She panted, trying to stop herself from moaning. 

Her fingers kept working as her mind raced ahead of her, as there, Eggsy was moving his mouth down her stomach, snaking her pants down until he was directly between her legs. She thought of him letting his tongue run over her clit, sucking on it as his fingers moved inside of her - she was a mess. “Eggsy,” she whimpered, the thought of his head between her legs, knees hooked over her shoulders as his mouth worked over her was driving her to madness. But it wasn’t enough for her just yet. 

She needed more, she wanted more from him. The next thought she had was Eggsy pushing himself into her until her was right at his hilt. Roxy arched her back further, shoulders digging into the mattress as she imagined Eggsy thrusting into her with a little more force than before. It became wild and frantic in her mind, their bodies slick and eagerly grinding against one another, trying to reach their final moments. Just the thought of his cock filling her was almost doing it, but when she imagined him sucking at her neck and his hand sliding between them, playing with her clit as she did in that moment. Imagining his rough fingers in place of hers as his cock filled her up, it was -

Roxy moaned loudly, covering her mouth with her free hand, her orgasm rippling across her body in waves of delight and pleasure. As sweat dripped over her skin, it suddenly became so much easier to sleep with those thoughts out of her mind and her body completely spent. When she woke, she couldn’t remember a time where she felt like she’d had the most amazing rest of her life. 

The summer break came only two weeks later. Roxy was happy for the break, a good holiday away from the stress of class plans and student behavioural issues. It was just going to be her and whatever she could do over the next coming weeks. She’d finally be able to catch up with friends, go out drinking without thinking that she shouldn’t. 

As Roxy came home from doing a giant haul from her grocery shopping trip, she saw Daisy rushing around Eggsy’s feet as he tried to open up the door to his apartment. He tried to quiet her down, but all she wanted to do was play make-believe with her toys in hand, having them battle each other in some grand fight. He noticed Roxy as she struggled up the steps and smiled to her. She wanted to smile back, but her keys were in her mouth - she didn’t want to struggle to find them when she was at her door. Eggsy laughed, letting Daisy inside and walking over to Roxy. He took the keys from her mouth and she sighed in appreciation. Eggsy started to unlock the door for her and she leaned against the wall outside. 

“So, spending more time with Daisy?” Roxy asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

“For the next week, yeah. She’s going away with mum for following weeks,” Eggsy said, finally unlocking the door. He looked at her once over before he bent slightly to grab some of the bags from her hand, helping her carry them inside. Eggsy threw her keys on the kitchen counter before hauling the heavy bags up onto the surface. 

“You’re going to be a little lonely, aren’t you?” she asked. Eggsy shrugged, heading back towards the door. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” he smiled, a spark racing over his eyes that made Roxy bite at her lip and hide it by putting her bags on the counter. As she felt Eggsy start to move, Roxy knew she couldn’t let him walk away again. She had to fix it. The conversation had been so pleasant, but it still felt like there was a tension they were trying to ignore in the silence. 

“Hey, when Daisy is out of your hair, let’s get back to doing Friday nights, okay? I’ve got the resources for it,” Roxy asked. Eggsy tucked his hands into his pockets, smiling back at her. 

“She leaves here on Friday morning, so it’ll be the best meal I’ve had all week,” he joked and Roxy giggled, rolling her eyes. She thanked him for helping her before he had to go check on Daisy. 

That entire week, Roxy couldn’t help but wish it were Friday, begging for it to come sooner rather than later. Roxy started making beef stroganoff when Eggsy knocked on her door on Friday night. She called him in, the door left open just for him. He sat on the unused countertop, trying to steal some mushrooms as Roxy was gradually adding them to the meal. When it was all ready, they sat on her couch, silence unbearably still around them. Roxy put her plate down, asking if they could just get past everything. When Eggsy sighed, relieved that she said something about it 

And they did, they talked. They made sure that everything was fine. Roxy avoided confessing anything, just that she felt that she was unkind to him for no good reason and that she was sorry for it. Eggsy brought up the girl. Roxy shifted uncomfortably when he did, and he saw. He told her it was a client, that she had been flirting with him all day, but he never expected her to try and come to his place with him. After they had kissed, she assumed Daisy was his daughter, immediately trying to get out of that situation. They both laughed at that fact. They apologised to each other for acting the way they have, the distance and the awkwardness. And they were fine, they didn’t feel like they needed to talk about any other event, it fine to be them again. 

Saturday came in quickly after the long night she had. Roxy found herself bombarded by group texts, her friends begging her to come out that night to go drinking with them. Roxy contemplated for a moment before agreeing. it wasn’t like she had anything else going on. It took the rest of the afternoon for them to figure out where they were going, which wasn’t too far from Roxy’s apartment. Roxy picked out a dress she hadn’t worn in a very long time, and when she put it on, it seemed shorter than she remembered, but she didn’t mind. It was slim against her frame, the v-neck and slim strapped velvet blue dress hugged onto her in a comfortable way and she remembered why she bought that dress. 

Finishing up on her hair, and touching up her makeup, she pushed her feet into her heels. Making sure she had her purse with her, she managed to put her phone away inside along with her keys. Taking a breath, Roxy opened up her door, closing it behind her and locking the door. 

“Rox?” she heard Eggsy at the end of the open hallway, the sounds of the street right there, and the night air swiftly reminding her of cold in the summer. He was in his lazy clothes of a shorts and a tank top, coming up from the garbage - well, she assumed that’s where he was coming from. He walked back to his door, looking her up and down with one of the most excited looks on his face. “Look at you!” Eggsy gawked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. It made Roxy giggle, unused to this kind of surprise on him. 

“Yeah, some friends know this the only time I get to relax. So, clubbing it is,” she said, tucking hair behind her ear, resting against the door of her apartment. Eggsy’s eyes lingered on her, his hand wanting to work the key to unlock the door but he didn’t seem interested enough in it. 

“Well, you’ll definitely have fun in that dress,” he said, looking her up and down again. Roxy couldn’t help but bite her lip after that. Before Roxy could even think of anything to say, there was a blaring horn beneath them in the parking lot. Looking down, there was a small charter bus, girls hanging out of it trying to call Roxy down. 

“I gotta go,” she said, backing towards the stairs. “Have a good night,” she shouted to him, his key finally opening the door. He stopped. 

“You too,” he called back. As Roxy made her way into the car, she looked back up to Eggsy, who waved to her. She waved back, rolling her eyes at him. 

“Who’s the guy?” Her friend Natalie asked as Roxy got comfortable in her spot. 

“Neighbour,” she replied. 

“He’s cute,” Natalie giggled and the rest of the girls cheered in agreement. Yeah, Roxy was well aware. 

They got to the club in quick time, Roxy being the last of them they had to pick up. Walking in, the club played music she was only familiar with because Eggsy played some of it, but the rest of it was dance music that she couldn’t care for even if she tried. Roxy was going to drink until she saw how much everyone was paying. She kept her purse clutched tight to herself, making sure her friends weren’t making fools of themselves. She used to be the kind of girl you could go shot for shot with - and to be fair, she still could - but life changes and that didn’t interest her anymore. Her friends were drinking like they were eighteen and this was their first taste of freedom. 

The club wasn’t fun, and everything around Roxy seemed so foreign and strange. She was in her twenties, but still, clubbing felt off and unwelcome. She liked getting dressed up, making herself look hot as hell, but she wasn’t in a place where she felt comfortable, or even with people she wanted to be with. Only being there an hour, Roxy told one of her semi-sober friends and let them know she was heading home. Disappointed, but they let Roxy go without any fuss. The tube was practically empty, and the walk home was brisk. It gave her the chance to think about what she wanted. 

Did she really want to be letting herself fall for her neighbour? She’d known him for nearly a year and yet she felt like she was rushing things; she let herself fall into his charms and the way he talked to her. Roxy was a mature woman, she was strong and passionate and had things she wanted to do with her life; she didn’t have to be so caught up in him. Roxy could be anything, could do anything, but all she wanted was to be happy...and be happy talking with him, being with  _ him _ . God dammit, she was so screwed. Was she even really given a chance? 

Opening up her door, locking it behind her, Roxy threw her keys and purse on the counter, trying to take off her heels as painlessly as possible. Only an hour in them, it was like they were knives to every joint in her foot. 

“Woah, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” he exclaimed. Roxy stayed silent as she put her things away. “You got company?” he asked a little more bashful this time. Roxy shook her head, moving into her bedroom where his voice was the loudest. 

“No..no,” she sighed, crawling on her bed until she was faced with the wall, fingers tracing a familiar spot on its surface. “Just forgot how inexperienced I was with the whole thing,” she laughed, her forehead resting on the wall. 

“Are you at least a little bit tipsy?” 

“Not one bit. Didn’t drink.” 

“What?! But you went clubbing!” 

“I didn’t feel like it,” she shrugged. There was a pause before he replied. 

“Need company?” Roxy stilled at the comment, pressing her fingers to the wall. Did she dare answer with her desires? Did she risk it all for the one thing she had been craving for months? Just thinking about it, she felt the ghosting of his breath on her neck, hands snaking around her tight fitting dress, trying to lift the fabric at the top of her thighs. Biting at her lip to catch the shaky breath, she knew she couldn’t indulge herself.

“I’ll be okay. Should probably just get some sleep. Goodnight,” she replied, going to her bathroom. It was colder than the rest of her apartment and it gave her a moment to cool down. She climbed into the empty bathtub, resting against the cool porcelain, running her hands over her face to stop herself from thinking. 

It was tough the following week. Every time she came into contact with Eggsy, she was reminded of the fact that she needed to let herself go, to stop trying to win him over or see if there was something there. Trying to convince herself there wasn’t was like trying to move the sun - fucking impossible. It took her until the following Saturday to talk herself into telling Eggsy. She didn’t know what she was going to say, how to even start it - hell, what she was even going to say. She just knew she had to tell him that….that….that she may love him?  _ God, why does pining make you into such an idiot _ , she thought. Finding out he had work all weekend was torture, so when he finally had the day off on Wednesday, she crossed her fingers that she could get him alone. 

By pure chance, Roxy was coming up from putting out the garbage, and Eggsy was at his door, unlocking his door. Roxy dusted off her hands as she rushed to her door next to Eggsy. He smiled at her with the quirk of his lips that could only be given to her. 

“Can I talk to you?” she asked, chewing on the inside of her cheek. 

“Something wrong?” he asked, stopping his key.

“No,” she shook her head. “Well, kind of. I just need to talk to you,” she shrugged. Eggsy pocketed his keys. Roxy invited him inside her apartment, both stopping the moment they entire the little apartment hallway.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Roxy wasn’t sure what to say, her heart was beating up a storm inside her chest, and everything felt like it needed to move - to act. And so she did. She surged forward, taking hold of Eggsy’s shirt and pulling him down by his collar, kissing him as eagerly as she could muster, everything she’d let herself build to was forced into her lips. When she realised what she’d done, she stepped back, pushing herself away from. 

Covering her mouth, Roxy felt like she was going to faint. How could she do that? What made her so reckless? “Sorry...I don’t know what I was -” Before she could finish rambling, Eggsy was already pushing her up against the wall, his lips finding hers with the response she wanted the first time. His hands pulled her into him, eager fingers holding her so tightly, there was no chance he was letting her go. And god, that kiss, it felt like she was float and his lips were the only thing keeping her on the ground. 

“You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted this. Wanted  _ you _ .” Roxy let out a shaky breath as she pushed herself up on her toes, confidence finally surging through her. She felt normal and courageous once more, no need to go on tiptoes around him with ‘unjustified’ feelings. They were mutual - and god how she wanted him. 

“No need to want. You have it,” she whispered before pulling him down to kiss her again. 

Eggsy bent slightly, taking his hands underneath her knees and hoisting her up against the wall - all the while, never letting his lips part from hers. Roxy’s hands either side of his face tried not to claw and grip into him, the urge of the tension and wanting was unbearable. Instead, she curled her hands around to his hair, letting it slip through the gaps in her fingers and bind tightly to the ends. 

Grinding her hips down, Roxy couldn’t wait, she wanted to feel him. Eggsy groaned into her lips, his right hand moving from the back of her knee to midway up her thigh, fingers demanding against her skin. With his hands focusing her in place, his hips pushed up into hers and Roxy threw her head back, moaning quietly as Eggsy started to kiss down her neck.

Their bodies were responding to each other, bucking and grinding, Roxy trying to gain more friction against the seam of her shorts and Eggsy was pushing himself harder against her. Both feeling the impatience of their clothes, how all they wanted was to feel each other, but it was becoming impossible to get off like this. They were both moaning, frustration and the thin distance between them was making them weaker against their own passions. 

“I hate that we’re wearing clothes right now,” Eggsy moaned into Roxy’s neck, his grip on her legs loosening. Roxy chuckled, pushing on his shoulders and he let her down onto her feet.

“Couldn’t agree more,” she smirked, pushing him against the opposite wall, lifting his shirt over his head and snaking the belt from the loops. Eggsy smirked as he took her shirt over her head and marvelling at her for a moment; when this happened with other men, Roxy usually felt cornered by their gaze, but Eggsy’s worked as lust-filled fuel. “Clean?” she asked, unbuttoning her shorts and slipping them down to her ankles.

“Hm,” he nodded, kicking his trousers down, his shoes slipping off in the process. Standing in their underwear, it was becoming apparent that this was indeed happening. And when Eggsy smiled, his hand slowly skimming up the side of her neck, Roxy let out a shaky breath, watching his lips to see if he was going to kiss her. Then, he spoke. “Condom?” Shit. She pulled away, raising a finger before shuffling off to her bathroom, going into the draw, she found the condoms patiently sitting in the box. Snatching one out, she walked back to the kitchen. As she saw Eggsy, his lip between his teeth, his eyes darker with intent, she felt lost in him. His finger gestured her to him, and with a painfully slow walk, she went back to him, tucking hair behind her ear, she handed him over the condom. “You’re torture.” He smiled. 

Catching onto her arm, he pulled her into him, his arm curling around her back and the feeling of his skin against hers, their bodies barely apart, it was intoxicating. Picking her up again, Eggsy pushed her up onto the kitchen counter, pulling her just to the edge so they were just as close as they were before. 

As Eggsy fiddled with the condom wrapper, Roxy reached inside his boxer briefs, the semi-hard thickness of his shaft fitting into her hand. Her touch was delicate and soft, slowly stroking it and distracting Eggsy to the point of the faint push of his hips to further her touch against him. She smiled, watching him as he put his hands either side of her legs, watching as her stroked against him. Roxy picked up his chin, her focus on his eyes - the way they sparked with lust. “Are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to have fun?” she teased. Eggsy smirked, shaking his head.

“Definitely have fun.” Finally getting the condom on, he nudged her underwear out of the way, letting himself fit inside of her slowly. Roxy whimpered, her arm going over his shoulder as she panted. They were slow against one another, Eggsy moving until he was barely inside her until there was nothing more of him to give and doing it over and over again. Roxy rocked her hips slightly with her thrust until they started to find their rhythm. Roxy’s free hand moved around Eggy’s back, forcing him into her hard, nails scraping at his skin, knowing she was panting wildly against his ear. Eggsy’s mouth, open against her shoulder, trailed his tongue over her skin and teeth nipping at her. 

His hand moved around her back, unclasping her bra. Roxy slipped out of it as Eggsy’s mouth moved down her chest, his tongue trailing a cool line across her skin until his teeth brushed around her nipple. Roxy arched her back, pushing herself forward, and clawing at Eggsy’s lower back. Everything seemed to spur him on, his pace quickening and her moans becoming ever more frequent against her better judgement. 

Eggsy continued, grunting and moaning into her breast, her hand tight in her hip, bringing her in with every thrust. God, she felt like she was falling apart, her hands barely able to hold onto him. In her belly, the wound up coil of her orgasm was at its brink. Her whimpers of pleasure became more desperate and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer with it. She moved her hands to his face, bringing him to face her, but when she looked at the desperate knotted brow on his face, she fell apart. She dove forward, arching into him, moaning against his lips as she finally felt the orgasm break over her.

As the sensation washed over her body, she rested back onto the countertop, Eggsy’s head in between her breasts, panting against her skin. It sent chills all over her, clutching onto his wrist as she breathed. 

“C’mon,” he whispered into her chest, kissing the centre of it. Before she could even protest, Eggsy’s length slipped from her, creating an absence that made her shiver out of disappointment. Helping her from the counter, Eggsy kissed her, making her rise on her uneasy toes. Taking his hand, she guided them to her bedroom, the lights remaining off as they stepped in. Letting him go, Roxy went to the edge of her bed, stepping out of her underwear and crawling up her bed on hands and knees. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Eggsy push his boxers down and follow after her.

Kisses trailing up her spine, Roxy gripped onto the top of her bedframe, feeling Eggsy’s fingers gracing over her still wet entrance. When his tip slid into her, Roxy gripped harder into the wood, arching her back, his pace slow, both trying to remain steady but they were both on the verge of making each other beg for more. Their bodies moved gently against each other, taking everything slow. Roxy’s shoulders rose up, feeling how Eggsy filled her every time he went to his hilt. 

Eggsy’s right hand was firmly placed on her hip, bringing her into him with every thrust he gave, fingers so tense into her, she felt his nail dig, trying to keep him from losing control. Roxy dropped her head, the sensation of him was thrilling, she couldn’t seem to get used to how he fit so finely within her. His other hand ran up her neck, flipping her hair from the back of her neck until it was all graced on one side. His angle changed slightly, his body moving over hers, closing the distance between his chest and her back, his head just behind hers and his forehead resting on her.

His free hand slipped underneath her body, fingers slick and starting to play with her clit. The shock of excited that rushed through her sent a gasp out of her lips, her hips pushing against his hand to grind out the friction of his fingers touching her. Just as she was getting into the way his fingers were working against her, he let his hand fall away, meeting beside her own. She whined as his hand slipped away, but cried lightly when he started to speed up, hips working to drive her to her orgasm. 

Bucking up against him, Eggsy couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of her, his that tried to just bind in the bedsheets beside her now found its way to her breast, fingers desperate to feel the harden nipples beneath. Slipping it down, he pinned his arm against her stomach, their bodies not parting now, his chest hair rubbing against her back and his lips pressing to the base of her neck, trailing beautiful and brief kisses across. 

The abrupt break of her climax shocked her, crying out a little too hard. Eggsy panted above her, resting his pace to slow pushes inside her, hands binding into the bedsheets. Roxy grabbed into his wrist, the other hand unable to leave the wood - it was a fear of falling, that she was going to fall straight into a hole she’d never be able to get out; he made her feel light. To the back of her neck, as she breathed out her whimpers and mouth gaping open like a pleasure-filled fool, Eggsy’s hot breath hit her. Glancing up to him, his eyes shut and mouth just as open as hers, the tight knot of want in his brow. 

Forgetting herself for a moment, she pushed on Eggsy’s stomach, hating the feeling of him leaving her but knowing exactly what she wanted. Moving Eggsy onto his back, letting him sit up as she moved to sit on his lap. Letting herself sink down onto him, her hands either side of his shoulders, he watched her and fingers gentle to touch, almost timid to grace up his waist. 

“How a fucker like me got a girl like you, I will never know,” he mumbled, a groan, Roxy moving her hips to grind against him. She didn’t say anything, just watching him with dark intensity, a hand moving to his thigh, aiding in how she moved against him. Eggsy surged forward, his hips bucking up to meet hers and his face going to her chest, kissing and nipping at her breasts every chance he got. Her hand slipping from his shoulder, her fingers fixed into his hair, their sweat finely emerging to slick their skin, the dampness of his hair still thrilling to feel underneath her fingertips. 

They found a perfect rhythm, moaning and gasping for more. They bodies moved against each other, perfectly timed to be get them both to their final climax. Eggsy was groaning more and more, face buried in her chest as he tried to keep himself composed, but Roxy didn’t want that, she just wanted him to lose control of himself. As she picked up her pace, Eggsy threw his head back a little, watching her again, Roxy’s next orgasm following after the second so easily, her body already primed for this final rocking of her core. Gasping for air, head falling back again, Roxy dug her nails into his thigh before body fell forward with her orgasm, still trying to ride out until Eggsy’s orgasm as she shuddered and withered on top of him. Eggsy grunted out, moaning in a soft pant his end, face once again buried in her chest. 

Collapsing down beside him, Eggsy took off his condom and tossed it in the garbage by her nightstand. Roxy leaned into him, Eggsy brushing back the hair from her face. Looking up at him, the mess of his hair and sweat still brimming across his hairline all the way down his chest, Roxy wondered if she was in a similar way, and if he thought she looked as beautiful as she thought he looked. It was a while before either of them spoke, just trying to find themselves after what happened. 

“I heard you,” Eggsy started, which made Roxy perk. “That night where you were…” The first time he has ever been coy. Roxy crinkled her brow before it all seemed to dawn on her. “I heard,” he smirked. Roxy covered her mouth before hitting him in the shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she squeaked.

“Wondered if you were going to do it again,” he admitted and she hit his shoulder again.

“You’re disgusting,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“You’re the one that did it,” he laughed. 

“But you were listening,” she snapped back. 

“You weren’t exactly quiet, love,” he chuckled, Roxy covering her eyes, her cheeks burning hot. “Thinnest bloody walls!” Eggsy remarked, knocking against the wall. 

“Oh, god,” she groaned. 

“Were you imaging us?” he teased, finger prodding against her nose. 

“Stop it, I’m already blushing,” she buried her face against his ribs. 

“I wanna know,” he said, nuzzling his forehead against hers. Roxy revealed her eyes once more, biting at her lip as he watched her. 

“Yes.” 

“What was I doing?” 

“What we just did, moron,” she laughed. 

“Anything else that I didn’t get around to doing this time that you thought of?” he said slowly, moving over her, like she was ready to go all over again. 

“You were…” Roxy started, somewhat embarrassed by her own imagination. “You were going down on me,” she said in a smaller voice. 

“Oh yeah?” he smirked, a spark of devilish nature rushed over his face.

“Eggsy,” she warned him, but he was already moving down her body, kissing at her skin and eyes on her like he was trying to gauge her reaction. She rolled her eyes. When he kissed both of her hip bones, she knew he was going to try it.  “Gary!” she warned him more firmly this time. 

“Oh, you used my actual name. Kinky.”  Eggsy winked at her. 

“Stop i-” she tried to kick at his shoulder until his mouth was already on her and that thought left her completely. “Oh, god,” The real thing was beyond what her mind could even conjure. He was a master with his tongue, how it teased and played with her like it was only trained to do such a filthy thing. Roxy’s back arched, feeling and indulging in his mouth against her, sucking nipping at her.  “Yes, right there...right...right there,” she whined, hand fixed in his hair. God, he worked so hard with his mouth. When her climax was coming up so beautifully fast, her thighs tightened on instinct, the tension too much for her to take, but it all only urged Eggsy to go faster. She cried out when her orgasm broke, panting on her back, everything tender and number, sweat beading off her skin. 

Eggsy moved back up the bed, wiping the corners of his mouth, watching as she tried to regain her breath. “God, you’re beautiful,” he muttered, his finger tracing over her trembling lip. His lips captured hers in an instant, and there was nothing so sweet as feeling his body so tender against hers. When he held her until she fell asleep, she’d never known comfort like it; a security that could never falter. 

She was only woken the next morning by her bed shifting. She barely opened her eyes to find Eggsy going to his boxers, fixing them on and noticing that he had stirred Roxy. He moved a little closer to her, but didn’t touch her as she expected him to do. 

“I’ve gotta head to work. I’ll…” he stopped. “I’ll see you around,” he whispered, leaving her room and she heard her front door shut. Sitting up in her bed, his words stung her chest. Something had happened, something she couldn’t describe, but things had changed, she knew that for sure. 

A full month went by before she’d heard a thing from Eggsy. And it wasn’t even him speaking to her. She wasn’t sure what she’d done wrong, guilt buried in her chest for something she wasn’t even sure on. Every time they were in the hallway together, Eggsy would avoid talking to her, even rushing past her and down the stairs. After the second time this happened, Roxy stopped trying. It hurt her, the way he could just drop her like she was nothing. Was she really just a fucking conquest for him? 

She didn’t want to think like that. Roxy knew Eggsy, she knew he was better than that. But still, everything about hurt. Why did he have to pull away so fast and without warning, breaking her without doing a damn thing? She didn’t deserve that, but she couldn’t find it in her to hate him, against everything in her body telling her to condemn the man. Roxy couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

Roxy was sitting in her apartment, marking off the grades for her new class she had taken. She didn’t get to see Daisy anymore as she’d moved to the next grade, and Roxy had all new students under her belt to try to get to know, remember and teach. Next door, however, she heard Eggsy and his friends getting ready for a night out. It wasn’t uncommon, she’d heard them many times in the last month, more than she’d ever heard them before their time together. 

“So, what happened with you and that chick you hooked up with?” One of his friends piped up and Roxy immediately perked. She got up slowly, and without making a sound, moved to the wall, pressing her ear to it. 

“Shut it,” Eggsy spat back. 

“What? You said you really liked her,” he replied. Roxy bit at her lip. Eggsy sighed. 

“She’s my sister’s teacher. I didn’t even realise how much of a conflict of interest this is for her. I fucked up.” And she finally got it; why he was distant that morning, why he tried to avoid her at every turn. He didn’t want her to….

Did he really think that she hadn’t thought about it? About them? What it meant for her career? Roxy wanted to hit him so bad in that moment, but she couldn’t blame him for his worry, she’d be doing the same. 

“But is she even teaching your sister anymore?” The other friend asked. Roxy instinctively shook her head. 

“No, but I feel guilty for doing this all,” he told them. 

“Eggs, think of it this way,” The second friend started. “If she hits you up next, she wants you, no matter what. See if she calls you,” he told Eggsy. There was a pause. 

“Maybe,” he muttered. Eggsy cleared his throat. “We ready to go or what?” he asked, voice louder this time, but he still seemed defeated by it all. The door to his apartment closed and Roxy was left standing and wondering - wondering if she should, let herself go for him after he said nothing. God, this was ridiculous. If she could, she’d talk to him in that moment, but she wasn’t that lucky. 

Two more weeks passed, her mind still coming to terms with it, weighing it all. And she was done questioning herself. She just wanted. And she never allowed herself to want before. Kneeling on her bed, her fingers tracing the same spot as always and her other hand readied in a fist. Roxy hesitated before finally knocking against the wall. She waited, trying to hear for a voice, wondered if he’d even say anything or if she’d have to start. 

“Hey,” Eggsy’s voice was soft on the other side, surprised in tone, like he didn’t expect himself to reply at all. 

“We haven’t spoken in a while,” her voice was weak, but she needed to just hear him. 

“Yeah,” he said simply. Roxy sighed, biting into her lip, staring at the wall, begging it for courage. And it gave what she needed - no cluttered surface, but a blank chance that she needed to take.  

“Did you want to come over?” she asked. And there was no reply. She waited, this is the longest silence she’d ever encountered. She still waited, wondering if he even wanted to reply. “Eggsy?” Her voice wavered, lip pursed, hoping. There was a knock at her front door, and the shaky exhale she gave out was the only disappointment she let herself feel. She wasn’t going to break over a one-night stand. She was better than that. Walking to her door, she sniffed and put on the fakest smile she could. 

When Eggsy stood on the other side, she couldn’t help but let it drop only for it to be replaced by a real one. He looked stunned, like he was trying to find the right words. He swallowed hard, hands bound in fists.

“I fucked up,” he said, jaw clenched tight. 

“I know,” she sighed. Opening her door a little wider, she stepped towards him. “No more walls. It’s just you and me,” she said. A grin lingered on his lips. 

“Promise?” he asked. Roxy laughed. 

“On these thin walls, I promise.” Eggsy laughed before bounding forward, picking Roxy straight off her feet, letting her legs wrap around his body, spinning her around as his face buried into the crook of her neck. They stopped in a slow spin, his breathing hot against her collarbone. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. As her arms around her shoulders, softly playing with his hair. 

“Hey,” she said, urging him to look up at her. “Kiss me and prove it,” she teased before his lips found hers in a flash. No matter how much she’d been kissed by those lips before, nothing could overtake the next one that followed. He made every moment feel endless and wonder-filled. She was the luckiest girl in all of London. And Eggsy said the same about her. 


End file.
